The Fluorescent Glare
by NeoTroi79
Summary: Olivia gets caught daydreaming.  An amusing little ficlet.  OA femslash. You know you're curious!


The summary covers it. Its a lyrics-woven-in oneshot. The song is "In a different light" by Dong Stone. Enjoy! And Review! Personally, the glasses bit is my favorite.

* * *

The morning always comes too soon. I grab some caffeine and take a seat. It's not too hard to start thinking about case files and suspects as the activity in the bullpen grows with the sunlight. 

I nod a polite hello to some coworkers. Just as I start to wonder where you are, I feel your presence coming down the hall. It's almost routine now. You always visit us for one reason or another after you stop by your office to check your messages. I look up over my steaming coffee cup at the sound of your modest two inch heels on the tile floors.

A vision in a business suit, my eyes gaze up long white supple legs to a smart, serious looking suit, to dark rimmed glasses. Everything matches and you look like you just stepped out of a Forbes magazine.

You stop to show the file you're holding to another detective, just three desks down. You tug at your glasses, as you speak. I smile, you're always doing that. It's a twitch that makes you look all the more on point. All business, demanding evidence and seeking justice, you talk animatedly, to emphasize your need for the murder weapon to convince the jury. You purse your lips at someone's joke. Never one to crack, they are all cautious around you, afraid of your stoic nature. I see the glares they give you. They call you unforgiving and a bitch. The florescent lights catch your golden tresses in a harsh glare. I discreetly bite my lip at the sight of you and my mind drifts away somewhere.

_I'm seeing you in a different light. An easy smile covers your features as I hand you a glass of wine. You swirl it seductively before taking a sip. The table lamp provides a fuzzy glow and I comment you look like an angel. You lean forward and give me a chaste kiss. The tension in the room is comfortably tight as we are both content to leave the world behind. Your laugh comes easily now and I just want to hug you. _

I'm seeing you like I did last night.

My partner knocks into me, yanking me rudely out of my daydream. But no matter, you are approaching. Your eyes are a steely blue. Like I said, all business. There are some people who swear you are an Ice Queen. They don't know you at all. I stifle a laugh. I'm rather happy that some things just don't show through tailored suits and matching heels. Let our horny co-workers go after the skimpy interns that show up in miniskirts and pushup bras.

I take another sip of coffee. Let them all think what they want. You, on the other hand, are the 1-6 precinct's best kept secret. And I plan on keeping it that way. I can't help but grin as you lean closer. I know something that they don't…and never will.

You lean over me and I can smell your perfume. I inhale deeply and you notice. Your eyes narrow accusingly, I can tell you're refraining from smacking me. But I can't help it, to me, you aren't the ADA. In my mind, you are a woman. An impossibly beautiful woman.

As I look into your eyes my mind escapes me again.

_I see you. Your hair is loose and sticking up at all angles. Your warm soft body beneath me, the glasses I love were lost long ago in the bed sheets. We must have broken three pairs that way. _

_You squirm pleasantly under me as your light eyes reflect a deep passionate love. No one but me has seen that look. I look down at you and breathe in your essence. The only light is the moonlight and in its soothing blue radiance you look like a dream and I dare not wake up from it. _

It is hard not to see you like that now. I lick my lips and because you're right next to me, you know what I'm thinking. You're eyes lock with mine and I flash back a few hours.

_You arch into me and I can barely contain my excitement because your hot slick body is responding to my every movement. Your head is thrown back and very unprofessional, incoherent sounds come from under me. _

I shudder in my seat and you smack my arm. "What?" I ask.

"Please Olivia."

I can't help it, "That's what you said last night."

You scoff and toss the file. It lands in pieces on my desk and you walk away. I quickly catch up with you. I grab your arm to stop you. "Come on. Relax." I say.

You stare into my eyes for a long moment. I can't tell what you are thinking, but I'm not letting you leave without an explanation.

"Let me go, Detective." You order as you extract yourself from my grip. "Get back to work."

You're gone before I can do anything. With a short sigh of defeat, I go back to my desk. I proceed to put the file that you left back together again. As I finish, there is an extra piece of computer paper. It's folded in half.

It reads, "Daydreaming, Detective? I'll give you something to daydream about."

I open the note and my mouth drops open. It is a diagram of a female body. Certain anatomical parts are pointed to with arrows. Along the shaft of each arrow is an action…a decidedly dirty action. The bottom reads, "I will see you tonight, Detective."

My face must be beet red from my blushing. I dare not breathe because I would completely give myself away. No one has ever caught me like that. I sink in my chair and lick my lips, "The 1-6's best kept secret."

* * *

Review! Please? 


End file.
